Sobres Azules
by Aina Nuksu
Summary: [KPOP: DBSK, TVXQ] Jaejoong tiene un serio conflicto, un sobre azul le hace recordar que sus decisiones tienen consecuencias.


**Sobres Azules.**

**Sobre I: De la desesperación.**

**Por: Aina.**

Unos toquidos en la puerta llamaron su atención… dejó por fin de ver el paisaje que le brindaba esa ventana, una ciudad de noche totalmente iluminada por los pequeños faroles separados por escasos metros, bajo un cielo sin luna.

¿Sí?

Bajo la pierna del alfeizar y viró hacia la puerta, que en ese momento se abría, dando paso a un hombre de anchos hombros y abdomen voluminoso.

¿A dónde fuiste?

¿Eh?

El hombre le dio una mirada extrañada y, en cierto modo, preocupada, que duró unos cuantos instantes, después bajó la cabeza a los papeles que reposaban en su mano e hizo un ademán de 'no importancia'.

Vino un mensajero… de esos con chaqueta amarilla, me pidió que te diera esto. – dijo, extendiendo un sobre azulado.

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en aquel papel, lo había visto antes… sobre aquella maldita mesa que rechinaba.

Al no ver respuesta, el hombre de los hombros anchos levantó la cabeza con la misma mirada de preocupación de hacía unos instantes, esa era la última forma en la que desearía ver a uno de aquellos muchachos… por infinitas razones.

¿Seguro que estás bien?

El joven lo miró como si no se hubiera enterado de su presencia. Eso preocupó más al hombre, se acercó un poco.

¿Quieres que te traiga algo?... ¿agua?

El joven movió la boca, intentando sonreír pero al no lograrlo, miró el sobre y se acercó a él, esta vez intentando hacer una expresión despreocupada.

Ah, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, Li… no es nada….

Definitivamente, esa no era una buena excusa, pero Li no quiso ahondar en el tema… a veces, era mejor dejarlos solos un rato y el problema pasaba… quizá ese era el caso en ese momento.

De acuerdo…

Li dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta por la que había entrado. De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente.

Jaejoong…

El joven, ya con el sobre azul en las manos, dio un ligero respingo al escuchar su nombre.

… por favor… no te voy a pedir que no salgas, pero… por lo menos deja una nota o algo… - Li soltó un suspiro largo – evita que me den náuseas… ¿sí?

Jaejoong sonrío como respuesta cuando Li casi estaba ya fuera del cuarto.

Se quedó mirando un largo rato la puerta cerrada, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el sobre azul se había resbalado de sus manos. Cuando lo buscó, estaba prácticamente pisándolo.

Lo observó un momento… no quería abrirlo, desde lo más profundo de su ser, su conciencia le decía que no lo hiciera, que sin duda, el hacerlo, sería el comienzo de otra estupidez, una que no quería cometer. Sin embargo, su corazón palpitaba de tal forma, sus manos cosquilleaban de tanta tentación que sentía.

Soltó aire antes de romper el sello, desdobló la hoja que venía dentro con tanta rapidez y euforia que rompió una esquina del papel, sus ojos recorrieron el escrito en un instante… su cerebro empezó a palpitar.

"Hoy me presento, ven a verme". Su cerebro se aprisionaba contra su cráneo, la jaqueca que hace un rato había sido su mentira, empezó a ser su realidad.

Le pedía que fuera a verlo… ¿por qué?, había estado tan seguro de que lo odiaba, de que jamás iba a recibir ni siquiera una mirada más de su parte… y ahora le pedía que fuera.

Quizá intentaría decirle lo grande que era su odio ahí, enfrente de cientos de personas… o tal vez no… ¿y si era 'otra cosa' lo que quería decirle?

La frente de Jaejoong se estampó contra la puerta de madera que minutos antes había cruzado Li, sin darse cuenta, había caminado hacia ella. Su inconciencia lo llevaba a ese lugar.

Se mordió un labio, después miró un reloj de pared que se encontraba pegado arriba del marco… las 7:30… soltó el sobre y la carta sobre el sillón, abrió el armario de entrada, sacó una chamarra larga negra, antes de cerrarlo, tomó un gorro negro pensando que su nuevo cabello platinado sería demasiado llamativo, aún con la capucha de la chamarra puesta.

Se preparó frente al espejo, intentando verse de todos los ángulos posibles, en parte para que no hubiera nadie capaz de reconocerlo, y en parte también por si sus ojos lo veían.

Cuando puso un pie fuera del taxi que había logrado tomar (agradeció infinitamente al portero del hotel por ayudarlo con el idioma) justo en frente de aquel enorme recinto, tuvo el primer absceso de pánico y arrepentimiento. Sabía que lo mejor sería volver a subir a aquel auto y largarse de ahí, jamás cruzar palabra ni mirada de nuevo con él… pero… quería verlo.

El taxi arrancó dejándolo parado en aquella banqueta, sintiendo el ambiente húmedo que había dejado la lluvia, escuchando, a lo lejos una melodía que era opacada por gritos de 'te amo' y 'llévame contigo', los cuales a su vez eran opacados por el chismorreo de los que estaban más cerca de él, en aquella acera, aún entrando al lugar.

Bueno… ¿qué mas daba?... sólo iba a verlo, entre tanta gente, seguro ni se percataba de su presencia, además iba con toda la intención de ser cauteloso, hasta traía unos lentes negros para disimular más.

Con esos pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta de 'Acceso Privado', donde sólo bastó con mostrar un gafete del hotel para que alguien, una señorita como de la mitad de su propia estatura, lo dirigiera por un corredor que cruzaba prácticamente el recinto y que tenía salidas hacia el centro, donde se encontraba el escenario.

Jaejoong había estado ahí los cuatro últimos días, y seguiría estando por casi toda la semana, así que lo conocía bien, aunque ciertamente el lugar cambiaba mucho de noche y lleno de gente, sin la señorita, hubiera terminado en los baños, muy seguramente.

La muchachilla iba diciendo sabe que tanta cosa por su radio comunicador, él no entendía nada, salvo una que otra palabra suelta, pero se imaginaba que estaba buscando un lugar desocupado… por fin, señaló una salida cercana.

Mientras se dirigían al pasillo, Jae jaló los lóbulos de sus oídos, preparándolos para una explosión de gritos, era el más certero método para no quedar sordo en un concierto.

Al salir al campo bajo, el más cercano al escenario, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un brinco de emoción, el lugar estaba completamente repleto, no se veía un solo claro en las gradas… ¿y si no era igual al día siguiente, cuando él estuviera arriba de esas tarimas con los demás?... movió la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen aterradora y se sentó en el lugar indicado.

En el escenario había un grupo extraño que Jaejoong jamás pudo identificar, parecían muy rockers en su vestimenta pero cantaban canciones melosas, escuchó vagamente mientras veía todo.

Estaba muy cerca de las tarimas, a tres filas exactamente, delante había un grupo de gente con traje, seguramente representantes de televisoras o de compañías, miro, camuflajeado por sus lentes, que estaba rodeado por grupitos de gente joven, tal vez actores o cantantes… algo que en realidad no le importaría si no fuera porque parecía que él era su tema de conversación…

No podía ser que lo hubieran reconocido… ¿ahí?, era prácticamente imposible, sin contar el hecho de su increíble e irreconocible atuendo. Era su imaginación… claro, era sólo una estúpida idea en su cabeza.

Entonces escuchó unos acordes conocidos, volvió su mirada al escenario… ahí estaba… saliendo, con las luces apuntando exclusivamente a él, los gritos no se hicieron esperar… ya era muy popular, el nivel de decibeles era bastante alto. La canción que estaba en ese momento era… bonita, lo sabía, aunque no entendía lo que decía.

Bajo la cabeza, no quería resultar tan obvio. Hubo un intercambio de palabras con el público, había un grupo de niñas cercano a los lugares principales que gritaban histéricas, viendo al escenario. Jaejoong empezó a sentirse incómodo, se suponía que era el debut del muchacho.

Comenzó la segunda canción… algo más movido, salieron bailarines. Todo el mundo aplaudía, siguiendo la canción, alegres… pero la tristeza empezó a invadir a Jae. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?.

Él dijo algo y empezó la tonada de lo que sería la tercera canción. De pronto, Jaejoong levantó la cabeza… estaba cantando en inglés, puso toda su concentración para entender las palabras… algo de lo que después se arrepintió por completo.

Ahora estaba consciente de la razón de ese sobre azul… el corazón de ese muchacho que cantaba… ese… casi niño, si estaba roto, pero tenía la esperanza de…

"No quiero dejarte…". La canción seguía su curso, Jaejoong cerró los ojos, su respiración empezó a agitarse.

"Pero más amor que el que te ofrezco, no encontrarás en ninguna parte…". Todos los sentimientos juntos que había tenido esa noche no se comparaban con la angustia que empezaba a sentir dentro de sí, era algo que jamás había experimentado, tan fuerte, que el pecho empezó a dolerle.

"Yo no quiero estar enamorado de una estrella fugaz…". Los ojos de Jae vieron a aquel jovencito que caminaba de un lado a otro de esa tarima, quizá buscándolo. "Perseguirte como un sueño y como un loco gritar…".

No pudo estar sentado un segundo más, se levantó, algo estrepitosamente, y empezó a caminar de regreso por el pasillo, entre hileras de sillas llenas de gente coreando esa música. Cuando llegó al final, donde tendría que dar la vuelta para salir al corredor que lo sacaría de ahí, escuchó la parte final del estribillo: "…que te amo".

Su caminar se volvió correr, ya no necesitó de nadie para encontrar la salida. Levantó la mano para pedir un taxi, pero entonces vio aquel parque, totalmente solo, se dirigió hacia él y sin más, se sentó en la primera banca que encontró… la melodía seguía resonándole en la cabeza…

No tenía ni idea de cómo tranquilizarse… jamás, nunca había estado tan alterado en toda su vida. ¿Qué había hecho?... ¿en qué se había convertido?.

De un jalón se quitó los lentes oscuros, el frío de la noche le llegó de lleno a los ojos. Dejó de estar sentado y comenzó a andar en aquel camino de piedra que cruzaba el parque. Se oían los gritos del recinto cercano… pero él no estaba prestando atención a eso.

Pasó una mano por encima del gorro negro, resbalándolo un poco. ¿Por qué se había acercado a ese muchacho?... ¿por qué no había contratado a alguien?... todo hubiera sido mejor que eso.

Recordó la primera vez que había visto a ese niño, había sido en uno de los ensayos generales de ese estúpido festival pro-ayuda, todo sucedió tan rápido, sus miradas, encontrárselo en los baños… saber que hablaba inglés y que, de algún modo, podían entenderse.

¿Después, había llegado con un regalo?, una tarjeta para él y un disco. "Es mi debut, me encantaría que lo escucharas", eso le había dicho, tan simples palabras y a la vez tan directas. La tarjeta decía que lo admiraba tantas veces, tan repetidamente, que casi podía tomarse como una declaración de amor… aunque, claro, en la desesperación amorosa en la que se encontraba Jaejoong, todo podía tomarse como una declaración.

El problema no era que el muchachito hubiera escrito y sentido dichas cosas, ya antes se le habían insinuado, tanto hombres como mujeres… el problema había sido las circunstancias en las que él se encontraba.

Hacía unos días que se había sentido perdido, como si nada pudiera reanimarlo otra vez, se había dado cuenta de todo, tan repentina y claramente que aún no terminaba de comprenderlo. Por una casualidad muy tonta, había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Yunho y lo había visto… muy cerca de Changmin, como en los últimos momentos de un beso.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido su reacción inmediata, solo lo profundamente herido que se sentía cuando conoció a aquel nuevo artista de ese país totalmente desconocido para él… ese adolescente de 14 años que se había entregado a él, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si su sentimiento era recíproco.

Intentó, entonces, imaginarse el terror absoluto que ese joven debió haber sentido al verlo buscar, decididamente, la mirada y la atención de otra persona.

Jaejoong volvió a sentarse pero en una banca mucho más adentrada en el parque. Por más que lo pensara, era verdad… en unos días tendría que irse… y quizás sin haber solucionado nada.

Pero, también, por más que lo pensara… el que seguía estando ahí, cada vez que soñaba, cada vez que suspiraba… no era ese delgado jovencito que seguía cantando por primera vez en aquel enorme estadio… era uno de sus compañeros… era su amigo, el más cercano y por lo mismo, el más inalcanzable…

_Quizá continué, si me inspiro lo suficiente._


End file.
